Times Like These
by no dang name is available
Summary: What a random time to remember a first date.


**Author's Note: **Gradually moving from short drabbles to longer ones. I won't start a multi-chap until I'm done with another story :)

* * *

><p>She sat by the porch in one of the patch village hosues, watching him train. To an outsider, it would seem that she was just watching him so that he wouldn't slack off, what with a permanent frown etched in her face, a timer in one hand, and her beads in the other.<p>

Yoh's legs were trembling, as two large cinder blocks were balanced on his forearms while he squatted. Manta whimpered as he ran up and down the room with a washcloth in his hands. Why he had to clean a house for Anna that wasn't even hers was beyond him. Ryu had been watering the plants, Team the Ren were all cleaning the rooms. Only Faust wasn't working, he watched the entire scene unfold in his wheelchair chatting idly with Eliza. Tamao set a cup of tea on a tray beside Anna.

"Is there anything else Anna-sama?" Tamao asked.

"Nothing more Tamao," Anna dismissed her. Tamao took a glance at Yoh and bit her lip. She could see that Yoh was on the verge of crying, he'd been standing like that for over ten minutes.

"A-anna-sama, shouldn't Yoh-sama take a break?" Tamao asked.

"He'll only take a break once his _legs _break," Anna said coldly. Yoh heard this and tried not to groan.

"Or if you really want to give him a break," Anna pressed the pause button on her timer, "Maybe you should switch places with him?"

"Anna that's just cruel," Yoh called from outside.

"Shut up Yoh."

"So, are you up for it?" Anna turned her head to stare directly into the poor pink haired girl's eyes.

"Ah... he will get to rest and eat correct?" she asked. Anna raised a brow, she really wanted to give Yoh a break.

"Yes."

"I-I'll do it," Tamao stammered. At this point, Yoh had dropped the blocks and walked to where Anna was sitting.

"Anna, just because you're upset doesn't mean that you can be mean to everyone. You can be mean to me, but don't cause everyone else pain, they're not involved in this," Yoh said sternly.

"Shut up, Yoh."

Yoh sighed, "Tamao, you can go now. Anna and I need to talk."

"H-hai," Tamao bowed deeply and left, sensing the tension crackling in the air. They must've had an argument.

"_What_ is your _problem_?" Yoh had been fed up. She was acting like that ever since the incident.

"Shut up, Yoh."

"Is that_ really_ all you can say to me? Come on Anna, I know you're upset but I thought you'd be more mature," Yoh tried not to raise his voice too loud. But all the others in the house had already heard.

They stopped what they were doing and silently watched from one room away. A vein almost popped in Anna's head. She knew they stopped working, but she needed to take care of _this _problem before she gives everyone else a scolding.

Anna stood and clenched her fists.

"Shut. Up. Yoh."

"No," Yoh grabbed her wrist when she was about to turn away.

"We need to talk. And what I mean by talk is, we need to reach a compromise. I'll admit it. I messed up, big time. But I'm not the only one at fault here!" Yoh figured that since everyone had already been listening anyway, there was no point in keeping his voice down.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore Yoh. What's done is done. We don't _need_ to reach a compromise," Anna tried to shake her arm away, but Yoh was too strong.

"There _obviously _is, Anna. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation."

Anna didn't say anything. She glanced away from Yoh and tried not to clutch her head. It was all so confusing. She had no idea what to do, she had no idea what to _think. _But a memory flashed in her head and it made her half-smile.

"Takoyaki." Utterly flabbergasted by the nonsensical response Yoh got from his fiance, he merely gaped at her open-mouthed. The others that had been listening in face faulted and almost fell to the floor.

"What?" Yoh asked.

"Takoyaki," she repeated and almost laughed.

"Anna... are you -"

"I just remembered all of the sudden. That day. You asked me out. You were so nervous... But in the end, we had fun, and we ate takoyaki."

Yoh's face softened, suddenly remembering it. Their first date.

"Anna..."

"That day... I never would've thought of being in this... situation. And with you no less. But... I can't say that I didn't want it to happen." She almost blushed.

"I... I tried really hard you know. I was trying so hard not to summon an oni, because we were at a public place, and because... I didn't want you to see me weak. I wanted you to like me."

"I do like you Anna. In fact, I love you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be... you know," Yoh joked.

"Yes. I know. It's just... what we're facing right now. All the problems... I... It was just simpler before," she sighed.

This time, it was Yoh who had nothing to say.

"I love you." Yoh blurted out loudly. Then he blushed realizing that the others heard him.

"Yoh..." Anna felt that it was strange. Yoh had been more outspoken with his real feelings today than he had been for a long time.

"No matter what happens. No matter how complicated things get. I love you. And I always will love you," he said. Anna hated how Yoh made her feel like a complete girl. She felt like tearing down all her walls and crying in his arms.

"You're not weak. I won't ever think that of you. Especially now that... now that you're... having my first child." Yoh managed to say.

"Th-thank you..." Anna bit her lip. It was Yoh who couldn't hold himself back any longer, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and inhaled her scent. The scent that he fell in love with.

"We are going to get out of this predicament," Yoh whipsered.

Anna nodded and hugged him tight. "We... need to tell them don't we?"

"Yeah. But no matter what, I'll be with you," Yoh reassured. Anna nodded again and squeezed him even tighter.

The others that had been listening in didn't want to interrupt this heartfelt moment that was meant to be private. Silently, they went back to their chores and left them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Okay, so this was an idea I had a few months ago, and I just finished it now because I found more inspiration by reading the Shaman King Remix Track Manga. Chapter 9: Shy girls. It was cute, the chapter, and I just stuck it in with my previous one. I think it worked out pretty nicely. You should go read it!

It showed Yoh and Anna's first date.


End file.
